A Dream Come True
by jazzlover16
Summary: Its how a girl wins a contest to go on a date with the JOnas brothers and terrible and good things happen at the same time
1. Chapter 1

_**A dream come true**_

_**A Jonas Brothers story**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers but I do own my friends who are in this story. The first chapter which is the one is kind of in diary form and you won't find out who the mysterious person is until I feel like it.**

Mysterious Person's POV

The day I met Joe Jonas was the best day of my life. I just recently was heart broken by first one true love and I happened to win a contest that entitled me to choose between which Jonas Brothers I could go out on a date with and of course I choose Joe, I also got concert tickets and backstage passes for the concert in a town near by in Portland Maine. He told me I could go any where I wanted, so I wanted to go to the Chinese place in my town. So we went there and then he stayed in my town for two days. He asked me out on the day of his birthday when he turned 18. Then after he asked me out he had to go to Boston for a concert and then to New Jersey, before Jonas Brothers came back to Maine. We kept in touch the whole time. Two weeks later they came back to Maine and it was the concert. It was awesome. I wore a red dress and when they played Burnin' Up, Joe pointed to me and I smiled at him. After the concert, it was awful. My parents and I got in a car crash. We were stuck in a middle of an intersection and cars were coming on the driver's side and the side me and my mom were sitting at. The last thing I saw was Joe running out of the concert hall yelling for help.

Joe's POV

The concert was amazing with my amazing girlfriend who wore a red dress for Burnin' Up. After the concert when I went out to go to the hotel across the street, I saw two cars coming at her car on both her dad's side and then the side where her mom and she was sitting at. I saw the cars hit and then that's when I screamed for help. The medics came and the police and I told them everything that happened. I wanted to go into her ambulance with her but they wouldn't let me until Kevin told them that I was her boyfriend. She still looked beautiful with all the cuts she had on her. When we got to the hospital I found out her parents were killed. When I called my mom she was so sad. Luckily for us my mom said she would talk to someone and see if we could have guardianship over her. I didn't want to tell her the news about her parents but she was still in a coma. I stayed by her side the whole time and Nick, Kevin, Frankie and my mom stayed with me. Kevin told me a million times to go back to the hotel and that he would stay there and let me know if she wakes up. But I told him no. I wanted to be there, be the first one she sees when she first wakes up. She had a million presents from all her friends. They all knew about what happened to her parents. She has to sell her house, pick out things she wants to keep, probably keep her dad's car since her mom's got totaled and can't be repaired. A good thing for her is that we'll graduate together and I'll get to help her out with everything. I would just wish she would wake up.

"Joe come on let's go get something to eat" Nick said to me. I looked at him and shook my head no.

"When was the last time you ate" he asked me sternly.

"This morning when they brought her breakfast just in case she would wake up and when she didn't they said I could eat it" I replied.

"That was three days ago I was here Joe. Come on Kevin well be here in case she wakes up. She came out of a coma now she is just unconscious. Give her time come on" Nick pushed. I gave up and walked over and kissed her forehead and left to go down to the cafe.

"I don't want to tell her what happened to her parents" I told Nick.

"I know you don't, I already told the doctor to tell her if she asks" Nick told me as we got there. I rubbed my eyes because I haven't gotten that much sleep. Nick shook his head. He was the only one that gave up on trying to push me to go to the hotel to rest up and shower. Nick didn't stop at the cafe he walked right by it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hotel mom is outside waiting and you're going to get showered and eat some real food" he told me. I sighed and followed him. I saw mom in the car and smiled at her.

"Nice to see your face again" she said.

"Same here" I said back. Nick let me have shot gun and she drove to the hotel. When we got there Frankie was waiting with balloons and flowers for her.

"Is she awake yet?" Frankie asked. I shook my head no and he frowned. Nick, mom, Frankie and I all walked to the elevator.

"What smells" Frankie asked. I knew he was joking so I glared at him.

"It's Joe" Nick replied. I glared at him too.

"Leave your brother alone he is upset right now" mom said. We got to our floor and I got out my key card. I walked to were I had my clothes and grabbed some clean ones. Nick came in with me.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"French toast with bacon" I replied and walked into the bathroom. I kept my phone near me just in case Kevin called and said she woke up. I didn't want to be away from her but I had to be. I wanted to look good for her when she wakes up. I turned the shower all the way up to hot and stepped in it. It felt good to feel the grim come off me. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and started to scrub it. I started to sing 'When you look me in the eyes' as I scrub away. When I grabbed the conditioner and put that in my hair. I got my washcloth and started to wash my body. When I was done I rinsed and got out to dry off. I also checked my phone just in case I didn't hear it ring. There was no missed calls or text messages. I got dressed and walked out. When I got out of the bathroom all I could smell was French toast, bacon, and sugar free cereal.

"There now you look clean. Come eat" Nick said with a mouthful of food. I walked over to my bed and started to eat the French toast. I must of been eating quickly because Nick said "Slow down you're going to choke."

"Fine I'll slow down and then rush when I get a call that she is awake" I said and ate a piece of bacon. Frankie came in.

"As soon as you're done mom said she'll take us all back to the hospital" Frankie said. That made me eat faster and I finished drinking my apple juice. Nick finished his too and we were both out the door. We walked down to the lobby and met up with mom at the door. Nick got in front and I sat out back with Frankie and his balloons and flowers. It didn't take us long to get to the hospital. We walked to the elevator and I hit her floor button. It went up to the second floor before we got out of the elevator Kevin came running down the hall.

"I was just going to go out and call you" Kevin said.

"Really why?" Nick asked. I knew something happened. I ran down to her room and when I got there I saw...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is where you find out who the mysterious person. It's the second chapter. Again I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers but the names of friends that well be coming up I do own.I don't own the song either It's going to be another cliff hanger too.**

Stacie's POV (mysterious person)

I heard someone talking to me and I opened my eyes to see Kevin talking to me. I looked to find Joe and he wasn't there.

"Where is he" I asked Kevin.

"I'll go and call him. Nick told Joe to go back to the hotel to get cleaned and some real food" Kevin told me. He ran out of the room and I looked around. How did I get here. Then I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_"That concert was awesome. You have such a wonderful boyfriend. When is he coming back" mom asked._

_"In about a month. So he'll be back by time I'm in my senior year of high school" I told mom._

_"I noticed when he sang When you look me in the eye he looked right at you Stacie" daddy said._

_"I know that's our song" I replied. We were stuck behind a car who couldn't move. I look out my window to see if Joe was coming out so I could blow him a kiss goodnight. When I looked over there I saw head lights coming right at me. _

_"Daddy" I said. I looked over at his side and saw a pair of headlights coming on his side._

_"DADDDY!" I yelled as the lights came closer to me. I heard Joe yelling my name and then I was gone._

_End Flashback_

I felt my eyes water after I saw the flashback. When I looked at the door I saw Joe staring at me. I smiled at him and he came over to me.

"I told Nick I didn't want to leave you Stacie. I had a feeling you were going to wake up today" Joe said and he kissed me. Nick came in with a doctor.

"Good morning Ms. Oakes" he said to me. I said good morning.

"So as I can tell you know who all these people are right and if you do name them off for me" he asked me.

"This is Joe my boyfriend, his older brother Kevin, next to him is his other brother Nick and the cutie pie with the flowers is Frankie and the lady behind you is there mom Denise" I said. When I said my mom's name I cried.

"Are my parents awake or are they still in a coma?" I asked. Nick, Joe, Kevin, Denise all looked at eachother. Frankie just looked down. The doctor whose name was Dr. Mark Elliot.

"Stacie we have some very sad news for you" dr. Mark said. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You're parents didn't survive the crash" he said to me. I shook my head no.

"No you're lying to me" I said and broke down crying. Joe sat next to me.

"Hunny he isn't lying it's true. They died on the way to the hospital" Joe said to me as he wiped away a tear.

"I'll leave you alone for right now and have a nurse come in to get your order for breakfast" Dr. Elliot said.

Joe's POV

When I saw Stacie crying when she heard the news I had to go comfort her. I walked over to her bed and sat down and hugged her. Stacie was crying so hard.

"It's ok babe, I'm here for you" I said to her and rubbed her back.

"But they aren't here" Stacie sobbed. I looked at Nick and Kevin giving them a look like I know what will calm her down. Nick looked confused. Kevin got it and whispered to mom. Mom nodded and walked out of the hospital.

"Where is she going" Stacie asked.

"To go get some coffee" I lied. Frankie walked over to Stacie.

"I got you some balloons and flowers" Frankie said to Stacie. She smiled and patted the space next to her.

"Come up here" Stacie said to Frankie. He hopped up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about your parents" he said. Stacie smiled. The nurse came in/

"What would you like to eat Ms. Oakes" she asked. Stacie thought a minute.

Stacie's POV

Frankie was such a sweetheart. When the nurse came in she asked me what I wanted and I was also wondering where Denise went.

"I'll have some apple juice, French toast and that's it" I told her. She nodded. Joe kept his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him.

"I've been here the whole time" Joe said to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Really, you didn't go to the hotel and get some food and rest" I asked. He shook his head no.

"It's true. I kept telling him to go back and get some sleep and I'll stay here in case you woke up and didn't see and familiar face around" Kevin said.

"Aw that's so sweet. So Frankie what did you do" I asked.

"Well, I brought most of the flowers for you and the balloons too" Frankie answered.

"Aw thank you sweetheart" I told him. Nick was quite.

"So Mr. Quite what was your part in trying to get Joe to go and get sleep?" I asked. Nick looked at me and smiled."I got him out today and told him to get in the shower and get changed and real food. He ate three days ago until today" Nick told me.

"Thank god you got him to shower. But I bet you I smell" I said and sniffed myself. I made a face.

"Oh yeah babe your so smelly your cramping my smell goodness" Joe joked. I smacked him. I still felt like crying but they were cheering me up. I heard Denise talking to someone and they said whatever she asked was ok.

"What's your mom asking about" I asked. She came in with two guitar cases.

"What are you up to" I asked again.

"I wrote you a song when we first started dating" Joe said. I smiled. I loved it when guys right me a song. Nick sat down on a chair that was in my room and Kevin sat on the soft one that people use to sleep on. They started to play a tune.

Joe's POV

Nick and Kevin started to play the tune of the song. I waited to the part where I start to sing.

"She's such a flirt and I am the lonely heart. Give it a chance for our love to start. But you'll never see fi you don't give me a shot to show you what I've got." I sang. Stacie smiled and then Nick started to join with me for the chorus.

"But it's too late to pretend. You know me better than I know myself. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf. Always some one else. The next guy who will make your cold heart melt. I'm gonna give my love to someone else" Nick and I sang. Stacie stopped.

"Let me guess Nick that part is about Miley. You had to add her in my song just kidding" Stacie said and joked. Kevin and Frankie laughed too. We continued.

"I held your hand" I said and took Stacie's hand and continued "It felt like a movie. I made some plans but you were already moving on and now I'm stuck under a rainy cloud. But you don't seem to care but it's alright 'cause it's, it's too late to pretend. You know me better then myself. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf. Always some one else, the next guy who will make your cold heart melt. I'm gonna give my love to someone else" we sang. Kevin and Nick kept playing and we had a little crowd around Stacie's room. We kept going.

"I'm tired of wastin' all my time. My heart is hangin' on the line. Is it me girl or some one else" I sang as I waited for Stacie to give me an answer.

"It's you" she said and Nick sang this next part.

"Please take me off the shelf" he said and she laughed. Kevin was having fun and everyone was waving their hands in the air as we kept on going.

"Too late to pretend, you know me better than I know myself. Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf. Finally you see how much it hurts to be alone like me. So go ahead and put your heart on the shelf" We sang. Kevin came in on this part.

"La la la. always some one else. The next guy who will make your cold heart melt. I'm gonna give my love to some one else" We sang. Stacie cried at that.

"Don't give your love to someone else" she said to me. I kissed her.

"I have. I gave it to you" I said and she smiled bigger. The nurse brought Stacie her food and she ate it.

"When well she get out of here" Mom asked.

"Well she just came around. Well have to do a few test and then she can go home. Aren't you glad it's summer when this happened" The nurse said and then asked Stacie the last part. She nodded.

Stacie's POV

I kept getting little concerts in the hospital to make me cheer up. Even after all the test. Soon I could go back home. I didn't want to but it was the only place I had to go. So when we got home there was a big surprise for me waiting it was...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: Chapter three is where you meet my lovely friends. And BEcause I lvoe Cliff hangers It's going to be one. See I'm nice im warning you MAWHAHAHAH! Again I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers, Their parents or Frankie. But I own my awesome friends.**

Stacie's POV Continued

my favorite friends of all time. The first one who came up to me was my friend Katie. She was so nice and I could talk to her about anything. She was so jealous that I won that contest and not her. She is like in love with Nick but she won't let him know that. The next person who came up to me was Krystal. She may be young but she would be perfect for Kevin. That's right those two friends will one day be my sister in laws since I am dating Joe and I can talk all nice about them. All my friends where there and it made me so happy. Right then and there I remembered I won't be living in this house any more after it sells but after I graduate I'll be on tour and happy hopefully. So I started to cry again.

"Honey don't cry your friends are here to see you" Joe said as he rubbed my back.

"I'm crying because this is the last place that my parents and me were before what happened" I replied with a sniffle. Audrey came up to me.

"You know how you wanted to be class President and Brandon be vice President" Audrey asked. I nodded.

"Well you left early before they announced who won last year and it was you for president" Audrey told me. I stopped crying right then and there.

"Wow really. Yes I have so many plans for home coming" I said and started to think of the plans I had.

"You're very mood swingy" Nick said.

"Wouldn't you be after your parents were killed with you in the car with them" I asked harshly. Then I felt bad. I walked inside and looked around the house. Sleeping Beauty and Lexi(A/N: My cat is Sleeping Beauty and my dog is Lexi) came right to me. I noticed they had no food so I went and got them some. Lexi went on her little potty rugs.

"Can you take Lexi out Nick and Kevin can you pick up those blue rugs you see with white" I asked them as I was making Lexi's food. When I was done making her food Nick came back in with Lexi and she was happy. Denise and Kevin Sr walked in after.

"what a cute little place" Denise said.

"Thanks" I replied. I showed them where my parents room was. When I walked in I sat on the bed and it smelt like them.

"Shh honey why don't you show us where we are going to sleep" Joe said to me. I nodded and told them to follow me. Katie stopped me.

"What about the wall" she asked.

"Joe's ok with it" I said. I was hopeing he wouldn't think I was a freak.

Joe's POV

Stacie told us to follow her but then her friend Katie stopped her and asked her a question. I heard my name so of course I eased dropped. I had no clue.

"Ok to get to your rooms you go this way" Stacie said as she walked into a place that had her computer and two guitars. Kevin and Nick's eyes went wide.

"Yes I play bet you didn't know that" Stacie said. They shook their heads no.

"The acoustic was my Nana's on my dad's side. It's 93 years old as old as my Nana" Stacie explained. Then we got to this little entry way.

"There is a light switch here and at the top of the stairs if you need to go down them or up them at night" Stacie also explained. We all followed one by one and when we got to the top, I saw a messy room and a poster that says "Knock JB fan inside" and it had me, Kevin and Nick. Stacie just ignored our looks.

"Kevin, Nick and Frankie can stay in this room. Because there is a futon and a cot that they can sleep on" Stacie said to them and moved the white board that was blocking the way.

"Whys that there" Nick asked.

"So my cat doesn't get in and get hair everywhere" Stacie answered.

"Where is Joe going to sleep?" Kevin asked.

"In my room, your mom said it was ok" Stacie answered again. We walked into what I knew was here room and I sat on her bed. After I stumbled a couple of times.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up" Stacie told me.

"Sure you well" I said to her. Then I looked over to one side of the bed and there was a poster of me under a Simple Plan poster. I looked above the bed and there was one of me upside down. All around there was posters of Simple Plan, My Chemical Romance, All American Rejects, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz and us. Then when I looked to the other side of her bed across her room. There was a wall with four big posters of me, and then a bunch of little ones.

"Obsessive much?" I asked.

"I missed you so I had to have some way of picturing you every night." I laughed.

"But why do you have other men on your wall. I should be the only one on your wall."

"Hey, I'll never get those men in years. And I've got you babe." I looked at her wall where there was two kittens that said fur real friends and there was a necklace on a I 3 you with a picture of me, it was a dog tag type of thing. I turned it over and it had Josh in a heart.

"What's this about?"

"It was from Katie's sweet sixteen. I meant to give that back to him but I forgot. Don't be mad."

"I won't." Stacie smiled. She sat on the bed with me and we watched as Kevin, Nick and Frankie all went downstairs.

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too Stacie." Just then her cell phone started to ring. She looked to see who was calling. It said Joe. I gave her a look.

Stacie's POV  
My cell started to ring so I looked and of course Joe gave me a look. I ignored it.

"Ello Joseph Hardy" I said to him.

"Hey Stac, what's up" he asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Same same. I have some important news that Rachel might tell you when she comes home from college to go to the first majorette practice and then the game. But I was calling to say, I'm very sorry about what happened to your 'rents and Josh is too."  
"Thanks Joe. And tell Josh whatever. but what's the news?"

"I can't tell you yet. It's a girly moment as Rachel calls it."

"Wanna come over and meet my boyfriend? And then maybe chill?"

"Sure. See ya soon. Oh yeah Josh wants to come too."

"Ick. Laters." Then we hung up.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"Only the guy who is like a brother with the same name as you. He is coming over and Ick face wants to come" I told him.

"You know I don't like that guy after what he did to you" Joe said to me.

"I know and he is going to be so mad that I'm with you that he is gonna say 'I want you back so bad you don't need a famous person' you know what I'm going to say" I asked Joe. He shook his head no.

"No way Josh, I'm happy with Joe and he was there for me for everything and doesn't care about what I did in the past and doesn't bring up things that happened in the past" I said all proud.

"That's my girl" Joe said and leaned in and gave me a kiss. That turned into a huge make out session. We heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Stac, you have a, whoa cut that out" Nick said. We pulled away and I blushed bright red.

"What Nick" Joe asked angrily.

"Stacie your friend Joe is here" Nick said and walked back downstairs. I brushed my hair and walked downstairs. When I got there I saw Joe and Ick face. I went and hugged Joe.

"I missed you" I said, "how's college?"

"It's great, it sucks being away from Rachel" Joe said. My Joe looked kind of jealous.

"Hardy this is my boyfriend Joe Jonas. These are his.." I said before I was cut off.

"Kevin and Nick. After all the times I teased you about them being fags you proved me wrong by dating one" Hardy said. I laughed at the faces Kevin, Nick and Joe were making in.

"Guys this is Josh" I said like he was vomit. They mumbled words that he wouldn't understand. We started talking and Hardy asked Joe if we could hang because its what we do when some one was sad or upset and he said it was ok. So I left with Ick face and Joe and we went to there apartment. When we got there everything went crazy...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be rated M for mature because something bad happens when Stacie hangs out with Joe and Ick Face. Ick face is what I'm going to call my ex tehehe. I don't know if this is going to be a cliffy or not. But I'm not going to tell you this time. Again I don't own Any body part of the Jonas Family all I do own is my friends and those posters I mentioned in the last chapter. Here is the story now.**

Stacie's POV still

We got to Joe and Ick face's house and walked in. I've never been there before so it was the first time I've seen everything. It looked like what I thought it would look like. There was trash every where, CDs every where, clothes like boxers and pants and shirts.

"Wow you can tell this is a bachelor pad" I said and looked around.

"Ready to chill" Ick face asked.

"Yep" I replied. We got to chilling which for us was, drinking and having a good time. Soon I felt so drunk that I did not know what was going on.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I said and held my mouth.

"Let me take you to the bathroom" Ick face said. I nodded and got up and followed him. Joe had a kind of sad look on his face. When we got to the bathroom, I lifted up the toilet seat and puked. I felt Ick face holding my hair as I barfed. When I was done I wanted more.

"I have more in my room." I nodded and followed him to his room. There was more drugs and alchol there. I was happy. I drank more margaritas in his room and got even more out of my mind. Soon I felt someone's lips crash into mine. I didn't know what was going on. All I saw was darkness and that was it.

Next Day

When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't remember ever seeing before. I also had a pounding headache and feeling a bit chilly too. I stood up and noticed a light on and I ran to it and found out it was the bathroom. I threw up. Someone knocked on the door and I turned and looked. It was Joe he was holding out clothes. I looked down and noticed I was naked.

"Here" he said and tossed them to me and then shut the door. I put them on and they were ones I brought with me. Then I walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" I asked Joe.

"Josh took advantage of you" he replied sadly.

"What do you mean" I asked as Joe handed me a aspirin and some water.

"First he drugged you, he put the drugs to pass you out in your drinks and got you high so you would be even more willing and then last night raped you" he said and my eyes went wide and I started shaking my head.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Left." Was all I got.

"I want to go home please" I sobbed. Joe nodded and lead me through the house. We went out to my car and drove the short distance to my house. When I walked in Joe smiled and I forced a smile to my face and kept on going to my room.

Joe's POV

When Stacie walked in she seemed out of it. Joe had a sad look on his face and just gave me a small smile. When Stacie didn't stop to give me a hug and kept going to her room I decided to follow her.

"Babe?" I asked. I heard her sniff.

"Are you ok?" I asked again. Then I heard her say no and break out in hysterics.

"What happened?" I asked her. I heard more footsteps come up the stairs.

"It was Josh" the other Joe said.

"What he do?"

"He drugged her, got her drunk and then raped her" he replied with shame in his voice. He was ashamed of his friend.

"He is going down" I said and got up. Stacie sat up and looked at me with a tear stained face. I hugged her and then turned toward the stairs. Joe helped her up and I went down and heard his voice.

"Get out of this house" I yelled as I shoved him out the hot tub room door.

"What I do?" Ick face asked.

"You know what you did" I yelled louder as he was outside.

"What" he said smugly.

"YOU RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND!" I bellowed.

"So what if I did" he said. I went and punched him in the face. She gasped. Then he went to punch me and she stepped in the way and got punch. Nick was calling the police on his cell and Kevin and Joe held Ick Face down on the ground until the police showed up. Stacie was crying again and her face was puffy.

"It's ok babe" I said to her as I wrapped my arms around her. She hugged me close to her. Nick came over and hugged her also.

"how could he do that to you" Nick asked.

"He's jealous that Joe has me that's why" Stacie sobbed. It didn't take long for the police to arrive. They came over to Stacie as soon as Joe and Kevin handed the other guy Ick Face.

"What happened?" the cop asked. Stacie looked like she knew him.

"I got raped last night by him and he just hit me" she said and showed him her face.

"Do you know how he raped you" he asked her. She shook her head no but then said,

"My friend Joe H knows he told me this morning when I came too what happened ask him" she said and pointed to Joe. He told the cop what happened and they took Ick Face away.

"I hope he gets locked up for life for that" Stacie said and put her head to my chest and cried again. The cop that talked to Stacie and got in his car and drove off after the other one.

"It's going to be ok babe" I said.

**A/N Or is it going to be ok.....DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
